Come undone
by McDreameuz
Summary: Les jeunes ! Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Pour le bonheur de leur parent! Enfin pas tous ! Un petit commentaire ça fera plaisie :
1. Chapter 1

**Come Undone**

_Mon rêve immaculé_

_Devenu souffle et chair_

_Je t'attendais_

_Signé d'un tatoo maison_

_Joyeux anniversaire à toi_

_Ça a été créé pour toi_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber en ruines, les liens qui me tiennent_

_Ne puis-je croire que tu réduises mon coeur, en miettes_

_Oh, ça prendra un peu de temps_

_Peut-être requérera un petit crime_

_Pour être dévasté maintenant_

_Nous tenterons, de rester aveugles_

_À l'espoir et à la peur de l'extérieur_

_Hey, le jeune, reste plus libre_

_Que le vent et souffle mes pleurs_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_Les mots me donnent une impression de déjà-vu_

_Comme une chanson qui passe à la radio_

_Que je jurerais avoir entendue avant_

_J'ai des frissons, est-ce réel_

_Ou une magie que je nourris_

_Du bout de tes doigts_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber en ruines, les liens qui me tiennent_

_Ne puis-je croire que tu réduises mon coeur, en miettes_

_Perdu dans un ciel de neige_

_Nous arrangerons tout ça_

_Pour être dévastés maintenant_

_Nous tenterons, de rester aveugles_

_À l'espoir et à la peur de l'extérieur_

_Hey, le jeune, reste plus libre_

_Que le vent et souffle mes pleurs_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_(Je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber en ruines)_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_Quand tu es dévasté (je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber en ruines)_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu (je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber en ruines)_

_De qui as-tu besoin_

_Qui aimes-tu, quand tu es dévasté_

_(je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber en ruines)_

Quand il ouvra la porte, elle était là, face à lui, en pleur. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle portait avait depuis bien longtemps disparu de ses yeux pour trouver sa place plus bas sur son visage. Ils avaient tout les deux, un pouvoir que personne n'arrivait à égaler. Ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'un l'autre. A cet instant, il voyait de la peur, du chagrin, de la haine mais par dessus tout de l'amour. C'était pour lui un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, même après leur rupture.

Elle le fixa en essayant de se réconforter dans son regard bleu azur. Le temps s'arrêtait quand ils se perdaient dans leur propre monde. Où la douleur et la tristesse n'éxistait pas. Elle baissa ses yeux et regarda ses chaussures. Attendant désespérement que dire. Sa bouche ne semblait pas vouloir former les mots. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour repartir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire son deuxième pas, une main forte l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, ne voulait pas encore une fois se perdre dans son regard, ayant peur de retomber dans ses bras.

« Mer, parle moi ! » sa voix était douce, presque un chuchottement, une peur vicérale du refus.

« Je ... Je ... »

« Dis moi, tu peux toujours me parler, tout me dire. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas? »

« Der ... Prends moi dans tes bras! » Sans même chercher à comprendre, il glissa ses bras autour de son dos pour l'étreindre. Il s'accrocha à elle, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, cela se senti si bien. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se perda dans ses bras, sa tête enterré dans son coup inhalant son odeur si particulière qui la fesait tant rêver.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il se retira de l'étreinte, il la regarda dans les yeux puis lui pris la main pour le tirer sur la marche du péron. Elle s'installa à côter de lui regardant toujours dans ses yeux.

« Parle moi Mer. Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? » elle baissa la tête toujours sans parler, il comprends tout de suite ce qu'il se passe.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit? » Il savait que tout cela était encore Ellis. Ellis, en réalité exaspérait beaucoup Derek, mais pour elle, ce que Meredith et Derek ont ensemble a toujours été ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle attendait beaucoup trop de sa relation avec Richard Webber. Quand il l'a quitté, il y a de cela 6 mois, tout ses espoirs envers le grand amour a disparu. Elle s'en est pris à Meredith.

Depuis plus de 3 mois, elle empêchait Meredith de sortir et ne voulait plus que Derek dorme avec elle. Leur dernier mois ensemble était rempli de lutte contre Ellis pour les laisser ensemble. Mais envin, ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Un vendredi soir après avoir essayer de convaincre sa mère, elle perdit la bataille et issale drapeau blanc. Elle lui a dit que ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer, que les luttes les affaiblira et qu'elle préfére s'éloigner que de le regarder souffrir de leur manque de complicité. Ellis était un vrai poison, elle infectait tout le monde sur son passage. Sa fille, qu'elle est censé aimer, soutenir était la première à être infecter. Elle la fesait mourir à petit feu.

« Derek, j'en ai marre. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Je t'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois m'éloigner pour elle... Je ... Je ... Je t'aime tellement. J'arrive pas à imaginer mon avenir sans toi. J'y arriverais pas ... Je ... Désolé, j'aurais pas du venir ici. » elle commence a se lever mais il la saisissa par le poignet, la fit se rassoir. Il la regarda dans les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle lentement jusqu'à venir toucher doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Tranquillement elle ouvra ses lèvres pour acceuillir sa langue douce. Il répondit à l'invitation, des gémissements s'échappait de leur bouche mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupa. Ils étaient perdu l'un dans l'autre, se noyant de leurs manque de respiration. Ils s'aimaient, et c'étaient bon.

Derrière la baie vitré, Catherine Shepherd regarda son fils qui embrassait son ex-petite amie, un sourrire s'echappa de ses lèvres. Il a retrouvé son amour, il ne serait plus malheureux, il sera brillant et radieux. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle aimait son fils.

Voilà une nouvelle fic. Dites moi si vous l'aimez! Je vais mettre à jours! J'y travaille : )

PS: La musique est de Duran Duran


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comme promis la suite**_

Quand elle est entré dans la maison, elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Pour une fois depuis des mois, elle était heureuse! Elle avait son Derek. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi de très près par Derek, voulant saluer la femme qui était sa belle-mère mais qui la considérait comme la mère qu elle n'a jamais eu. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, et cette intimité lui a beaucoup manqué.

« Rummm, maman! » Catherine se retourna et vit son fils, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses bras étroitement serré autour du ventre de Meredith, ça tête posé sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comment son fils ressemblait à son père dans sa jeunesse. Après quelque secondes, son sourire apparaît, un sourire qui montrait combien elle était fière de son fils quand elle le voyais regarder si tendrement, si amoureusement sa copine. Elle s'approcha rapidement et fis une bise à Meredith avant de les prendre tout les deux dans une étreinte d'ours. Elle se redressa, les regarda, le sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

« Le diner sera prêt dans 1 heure. » Après cela elle retourna à sa précédente tâche.

« Maman, tu as les yeux qui brille. » dit-il avec un petit sourire insolant.

« Vous êtes mignon. » avoua-t-elle toujours entrin de cuisiner.

2 mois avait passer depuis qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, ils ne se lachait pu. Leur vie se construisait peut à peut ensemble. Bien sûr Ellis est sorti de leur vie, Catherine a acceuillit sa belle-fille les bras ouvert et était là pour elle dès qu'elle en avait besoin. La vie chez les Shepherd a pris un autre tournant, Kathleen, avait enménagé avec son petit ami, Silvia, elle aussi à déménagé pour rejoindre deux de ses amies dans un appart près de leur fac, Nancy, la plus âgée, se mariait aujourd'hui.

Ç'était devenue bien calme, donc Catherine, qui n'a jamais vécu seul, après la mort de son mari, ne nia pas à qu'elle point elle était heureuse que Meredith vive chez elle. Ils étaient donc 5 dans leur maison, la chambre de Derek à quelque peu été modifié, le lit qui était jusqu'ici contre le mur c'est retrouvé au milieu de la chambre pour acceuillir une armoire de plus pour les affaires de Meredith. Il y avait donc moins de place au centre de la pièce mais le lit était l'endroit le plus important de la pièce.

La chambre de Silvia est devenu un bureau, il y a maintenant deux bureaux, deux ordinateurs, une grande bibliothèque contenant les livres de sciences-médicales de Meredith.

Le garage n'a pas changé, on trouvait toujours 3 canapés disposés en U pour que toute leur petite bande se retrouve. Le frigo dans un coin, la chaîne-hifi dans un autre.

Ils avaient l'habitude de tous se retrouver chez Derek, où chez Mark et même Izzie, les samedis soir, parfois même après les cours. Entre eux, ils n'y avaient jamais de conflits, toujours de la sincérité et une amitié profonde.

Aujourd'hui, seulement Mark et Izzie sont ici, longtemps considéré comme le frère de Derek, Mark se devait d'être présent au mariage d'une de ses soeurs. Izzie fut sa cavalière, ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, il n'était plus celui qu'il était, il n'est plus ce salaud qui ne veux que des histoires d'une nuit, il a trouvé l'amour.

« Meredith ! On va être en retard ! Depêche toi ! » Cria-t-il du bas des escaliers.

« Detends-toi, ça commence d'en une heure et l'église est au bout du quartier ! » Hurla-t-elle de la salle de bain.

Elle ajusta son mascara, avant de se vérifié une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle tourna les talons. Quand elle arriva en haut des escaliers, Derek la fixait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ta langue traîne par terre ! »

« Désolé ... Tu es magnifique ! » Sa voix était douce.

Elle le regardait en souriant.

« Tu peux fermé ma robe s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il pris la fermeture de la robe et embrassa son dos et poussa ses cheveux de ses épaules pour avoir un accès à son cou, qu'il dévora avec tendresse, avant de fermer la robe.

« Si je continu, on sera surement en retard ! » Sur ces mots il lui tendit la main, il était si charmant, si romantique, qu'elle en a oublié tout ses problèmes.

_**Travaille à la suite : ) **_

_**Ce soir grey's, je sais pas si il y aura la mise à jours avant demain, surprise : D**_


	3. Danse

_**Un peu de retard désolé ! Je suis un peu occupé : ) Mais me voilà !**_

La musique flottait et le jeune couple de marié dansait au milieu de la piste. Tout autour, des couples et des amis se donnait à coeur joua dans leur valse. Le bonheur se lisait sur les visages de chacun. Catherine regardait sa fille avec son nouveau mari, la fierté l'envahissa quand elle voyait le bonheur et l'avenir dans chacun de ses enfants. Son regard se détourna à Derek et Meredith, ils étaient si jeune mais pourtant on voyait un tel avenir entre eux.

À leur table se trouvait Mark et Izzie, main dans la main, Silvia et julia, sa colocataire, et Derek et Meredith. Sa main se reposait sur sa cuisse quand tous ensemble assistait à une discussion qui semblait très amusante.

Le rythme de la musique s'adoucit, les lumières se dissipent.

« Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse? » chuchota t'il dans le creu de son oreille.

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander! » lui reponda t-elle avant de glisser sa main dans celle qui lui était tendu.

Il l'a menâ sur la piste de danse et glissa sa main droite sur le bas de son dos et de sa main gauche il prends sa main droite dans la sienne, ensemble il commence leur valse lente. Bercé par la voix de Celine Dion, elle enleva sa main la sienne pour enrouler ses bras autour du coup de Derek, ils se perdent amoureusement dans les yeux de l'un l'autre.

« Ce mariage est magnifique. Tu es si belle et je t'aime tant, je n'aurais pas même pu rêver d'être aussi heureux que dans tes bras. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à ces si magnifique mots, sans même perdre une miette de son regard elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et se penche légerement en avant pour se glisser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Leurs lèvres ne se quitte plus, il se recule légèrement pour la regarder.

« Je t'aime mon chéri. » Sur ce, il se penche vers le bas rencontrant ses lèvres délicieuse. Elle pousse sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflés, il l'accpete volonptier dans son intimité, tendrement ils se caressent, se savourent, s'aiment.

La musique s'arrête, ils se séparent mais ne se lache toujours pas des yeux. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lui remet délicatement une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle détourne son attention et voit que Catherine et plein d'autres gens les regardent.

« On a oublié qu'on était en public » rit-elle sottement, se rire qui lui plait tant.

« Je me fiche d'être en public, devant ma famille, mes amis, le président, tant que je suis prêt de toi le monde autour de nous n'existe pas. » lui dit-il avant de lui deposé un laiger baiser.

« Je t'aime. »


	4. Papa

Derek prend conscience de bruit de pas courant vers lui. Il se retourne ferme la porte et voix un chiot berger allemand suivi de deux petites têtes bouclé. Il éxécute sa main sur le poils encore noir de son chien puis ouvre ses bras pour y acceuillir ses deux magnifiques enfants.

« Papaaaaaaaa ! » Hurla t-ils tout en remplissant de bisous le visage de leur père.

« Comment vont mes petits bébés ? » souria t-il avant de les prendres dans ses bras, un enfant disposé sur chacune de ses hanches.

« Bien ... » Julia réponda t-elle avant d'être interrompu par sa mère, un sourrire sur son visage en voyant son homme avec ses enfants. Ils étaient tellement l'image de la famille parfaite.

« Ethan et Julia, aller ranger votre s'il vous plait. »

« Oui maman. Bisous papaaaaa »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant partir ses enfants, nées 3ans plutôt, suivi du chien âgé de quelques mois.

Ethan était le portrait craché de son père. Ses yeux était noir bouclé, ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux, seulement son nez était celui de sa mère.

Julia, elle, était une copie exact de sa mère ormis le bouclage de ses cheveux chatains clairs, ses yeus étaient d'une teinte bleu vert tout comme sa mère.

« On a eu bien fait d'acheter ce chien, il ne les quitte jamais, il les protègera, ils sont si mignons. » Il leva la tête et rencontra le sourire admirative de Meredith.

« Quoi? » demanda t'il se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je t'aime » murmura t'elle à quelque centimètre de sa bouche. Elle le fixa des yeux avec un regard amoureux, le même qu'ils avaient 10 ans plutôt, celui qui ne disparaitra jamais, même avec le temps. Puis elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux.

Ils sont resté dans les bras de l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minute avant de se séparer. Il la tira par la main et s'assit sur le canapé avant de la prendre sur ses genoux et de l'encerclé de ses bras.

« Les enfants ont mangé et je pensait que après qu'on aient mangé que l'on pourrait regarder un film en famille »

« Ce plan me semble parfait ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser langourousement.


End file.
